


Too Much

by aortawritings (orphan_account)



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's Eight
Genre: Angsty Lou, F/F, Flirty Debbie, Heist, Heist Wives, Intense, Mentioned Rose Weil, Reunion, Sexual Tension, debbie ocean - Freeform, lou miller - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 08:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15360243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aortawritings
Summary: "...So heightened and piercing it could cut right through her, that smug smile ever so sexy on Debbie’s lips making Lou feel trapped and surrounded by heat, warmth, spreading everywhere..."





	Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> There's this scene in the movie where Debbie and Lou are convincing Rose to dress Daphne, in-between the conversation Debbie looks at Lou with so much intensity that Lou seems to get flustered and has to look away. That scene has been in my mind since a first saw the movie hence the motivation for this work.

Rose is going on and on about Daphne’s body, her features, her lines, her perfect Bambi eyes and Lou is pitching in comments whenever she deems needed. She’s also doing her best to pay attention and contribute in convincing Rose to dress Daphne. That’s what she’s supposed to do. 

But see, that’s a little difficult to accomplish when Debbie is right In front of her, alive and breathing. It’s hard to process the fact that the brunette is a few centimeters away from her. After so long Debbie is there, she’s close, she’s home. With Lou.

It’s bad enough that they haven’t had enough time this couple of days just to be with each other, to re connect in some way, make up for the time that has been lost. Now everything is about the heist, the plan, the upcoming members and the details and specifics. All of it non stop.

The fact that Debbie looks like a total goddess with her make up on and her hair down all perfect and wavy it’s not helping much either, so you can’t really blame her can you? I mean there’s basically a ring light right above Debbie, drawing her attention, like a moth to a flame. She’s as gorgeous as she’s always been, even more actually, the Ocean’s genes are nothing to joke about, the intense looks and smug smiles are enough to lure you in and trap you like a mousetrap. 

It’s ironic that while she’s thinking of those infamous genes being a trap, that exact look emerges from the source of her distraction, those intense eyes are looking right at her. So heightened and piercing it could cut right through her, that smug smile ever so sexy on Debbie’s lips making Lou feel trapped and surrounded by heat, warmth, spreading everywhere, the temperature rises and goosebumps appear on her skin accompanied by her heartbeat fastening. For a second it’s too much. 

She can’t even hear herself think nevertheless act somewhat normal to make sure she doesn’t get caught in this...state. Lou has to physically tear herself away from the moment and look away, repressing rather badly a nervous smile on her lips, it’s the intensity of the moment that’s makes her feel like blushing fifteen year old in-front of her high school crush. It’s what makes her break the eye contact and take a moment to compose. To breathe. 

Damn it. She thinks. Lous prides herself on being well put together, always knowing what to do or say to solve the issue at hand. She knows how to be cool and collected but right now? Right now all of that seems to be gone and away. 

Damn it. She thinks again. She can’t be seen like this. She needs to get a hold of herself, can’t be looking all flushed and nervous in-front of Debbie, in-front of Rose, not right now, not in this moment where the heist is taking form and her full concentration it’s needed. She has to set things back to normal, back on track. That’s what’s important, not her elevated blood pressure and temperature caused by the gorgeous brunette across from her. 

So she makes the decision to stand up from the arm of the couch where she’s seated and walks closer to the center of the room, turning her eyesight to the wall on her left. As she moves, Lou makes sure to bring her breathing back to normal as well as the color of her face, bringing nonchalant Lou back. 

After a few seconds where she has somewhat successfully brought compose herself she turns again to Debbie and Rose’s direction and rejoins the conversation. The whole purpose of  
the meeting. 

“It’s called the Toussaint”. She says. Hoping to forget the previos actions.


End file.
